Lolipop Love
by Lovara
Summary: Ada awal dan ada akhir. Ada pertemuan dan ada perpisahan. Kristao FF. Yaoi. Oneshoot.


**Lollipop Love**

 **.**

 **Kristao**

 **.**

 **Lovara**

 **.**

 **Yaoi/Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **Judul gak nyambung sama isi FF jadi jangan protes**

 **.**

 _ **Peluk dan cium buat Skylar Otsu dan Autumnpanda**_

 **...**

 **Semua pertemuan pasti akan berujung dengan perpisahan.**

 **...**

 _ **Pernikahan Kevin Li dengan tunangannya berlangsung hari ini. Kedua mempelai terlihat sangat serasi dalam balutan pakaian pengantin. Senyum cerah pun tak pernah hilang dari wajah kedua mempelai.**_

Pik...

Tao mematikan televisi yang menyiarkan pernikahan seorang aktor tampan dengan seorang wanita yang Tao akui cukup cantik.

"Cih,"

Tao mendecih kesal melihat wajah sang mantan kekasih yang tersenyum lebar. Kevin Li adalah kekasihnya, atau lebih tepatnya sekarang mantan kekasih. Mereka menjalin hubungan kurang lebih selama 2 tahun. Dan sekarang Tao melihat sang mantan kekasih berjalan didepan altar dengan wanita lain.

"Ingin membahagiakan orang tua? Munafik sekali" ucap Tao sambil menatap pemandangan dari luar apartemennya.

Tao dan Kevin berpisah karena Kevin lebih memilih menikah dengan wanita yang orang tua nya pilihkan. Kevin pun bahkan memberikan undangan pernikahannya kepada Tao, Tao sendiri mana sudi datang ke pesta pernikahan itu. Ia lebih mengurung didalam apartemen mewahnya.

"Hey Tao, besok kau akan ada pemotretan dengan model baru" kata Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau selalu datang saat aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan mu, Baek?" ucap Tao melihat manager mungilnya ini.

Tao adalah seorang model yang sangat terkenal. Berbagai cover majalah pernah menampilkan foto-fotonya. Dan orang yang paling sabar mengadapi Tao adalah Baekhyun, yang tak lain adalah manager serta teman sekolah Tao dulu.

"Terima kasih panda~ aku menyayangi mu~" ujar Baekhyun yang paham dengan mood Tao saat ini.

"Kali ini kau tidak boleh menolak pekerjaan ini Tao, atau aku akan membuang semua koleksi panda dan Gucci mu" ancam Baekhyun sebelum Tao sempat menolak.

Sama seperti halnya Baekhyun, Tao juga sangat paham dengan sifat Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa membantah perintah Baekhyun.

Tao menghela napasnya kecil. "Siapa yang akan jadi partner ku?" tanya Tao.

Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah map yang berisi beberapa lembar kertas. Tao membuka map itu dan membaca profil model yang besok akan melakukan pemotretan dengannya.

"Kris Wu? Dia model baru?" tanya Tao setelah membaca profil Kris.

"Dia masih baru di Korea, tapi di luar sana dia sudah sangat terkenal" jelas Baekhyun yang dengan santainya memakan pizza yang Tao pesan tadi.

"Berhenti memakan makanan yang bukan milik mu, Baek" ucap Tao melihat Baekhyun sudah hampir mengabiskan sisa pizza nya. "Dan bukan kah kau mengatakan akan diet?"

"Masa bodoh dengan diet, aku sangat lapar sekarang" kata Baekhyun.

"Lagipula dia cukup tampan, lupakan Kevin dan berpacaranlah dengan Kris" usul Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau" tolak Tao langsung.

"Kenapa?"

"Kurasa aku trauma dengan pria berdarah campuran" jawab Tao singkat.

 **...**

"Hey Tao, kau tidak datang ke pernikahan Kevin Hyung kemarin?" sapa Jongin, teman satu agency Tao.

Ingin rasanya Tao menyumpal mulut ember Jongin dengan kaus kaki miliknya.

"Tidak. Aku sibuk." Jawab Tao dingin.

"Aaa~ aku tahu, kau pasti belum merelakan Kevin Hyung dengan wanita itu kan?" Jongin malah semakin menggoda Tao.

Plak...

Baekhyun memukul kepala Jongin dengan tas yang ia bawa.

"Sakit..." keluh Jongin.

"Jangan ganggu Tao, atau kau ingin ku pukul lagi dengan sepatu?" ancam Baekhyun.

Pagi ini mood Tao sudah lebih baik, dan Jongin hampir saja membuat mood Tao turun lagi. Baekhyun akan kewalahan jika sampai mood Tao turun lagi. Karenanya menjauhkan Jongin dari Tao adalah ide brilian.

Setelah Jongin menjauh, Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Tao ke tempat pemotretan hari ini. Baekhyun menekan angka 15 saat berada di dalam lift.

"Hey panda~ tersenyumlah. Ini hari baru untuk mu" ucap Baekhyun mendapati wajah masam Tao.

Tao tetap diam.

"Aku akan membelikan mu cemilan kesukaan mu saat siang nanti" janji Baekhyun.

Dan Tao pun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau memang yang terbaik Baek~" kata Tao sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengusap kepala Tao lembut. Inilah sisi lain dari Tao, ia bisa sangat manja hanya dengan orang terdekatnya saja.

Mereka berdua sampai di lantai 15. Semua orang yang sudah berkumpul disana. Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan tempat duduk untuk Tao yang jauh dari keramaian. Tao beberapa kali tersneyum dan menyapa para staf yang nanti akan bekerja dengannya.

Tao duduk sambil memperhatikan para staf yang sibuk mondar-mandir. Baekhyun sendiri sedang berbicara dengan fotografer yang akan memotret hari ini.

"Kau pasti Huang Zitao?" sapa seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut hitam pendeknya.

Tao menatap pemuda itu cermat. Cukup tampan.

"Dan kau?" tanya Tao.

"Kris Wu. Yang akan menjadi partner mu hari ini" Kris mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Kris" jawab Tao sambil menjabat tangan Kris.

Kris terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Tao.

"Lolipop?" ucap Tao setelah menerima pemberian dari Kris.

"Itu untuk mu. Sesuatu yang manis dapat membuat mood mu lebih baik" kata Kris lalu pergi.

Tao menatap permen lolipop yang Kris berikan padanya. "Dasar aneh" kata Tao tanpa berniat memakan permen itu.

"Kau harus bersiap-siap Tao pemotretan akan dimulai sebentar lagi" kata Baekhyun semangat.

"Jangan lupa dengan janji mu Baek, kau akan membelikan ku kentang goreng" tagih Tao sebelum Baekhyun menariknya ke ruang make up.

"Aku ingat itu" jawab Baekhyun.

Di ruang make up rupanya sudah ada Kris dan seorang pria yang sama tinggi nya dengan Kris. Tao menduga itu adalah manager Kris. Baekhyun menyapa Kris dan managernya dengan sopan. Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun sudah terlihat akrab dengan manager Kris.

"Sepertinya manager kita akan berkencan nanti malam" kata Kris yang duduk disebelah Tao.

Tao menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar dari pantulan cermin di depannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika mereka benar-benar akan berkencan" ucap Tao.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita? Apa kita tidak berkencan juga?" tanya Kris.

Tao melirik Kris yang tersenyum kecil. "Kita baru bertemu dan sekarang kau mengajakku berkencan?"

Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa tidak? Mungkin kita bisa saling mengenal dari awal" jawabnya percaya diri.

 **...**

"Terima kasih kerja samanya" ucap Tao dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Pemotretan hari ini selesai pukul 5 sore dan semua berjalan dengan lancar.

"Setelah ini kau tidak ada jadwal lagi Tao, kau ingin kemana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengemasi barang-barang Tao.

"Aku ingin tidur saja" jawab Tao yang merasa lelah.

Saat akan berjalan menuju mobil Tao yang terparkir di basement, manager Kris datang dan mendekati Baekhyun, Tao yang merasa tidak ingin mengganggu mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih dahulu dan menunggu Baekhyun di dalam mobil.

"Kau akan berkencan dengannya?" tanya Tao sesaat setelah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Siapa? Chanyeol? Tidak. Kami hanya membicarakan jadwal kalian saja" jawab Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

Hening sejenak.

"Kenapa kau tidak berkencan dengannya saja?" ucap Tao tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menatap Tao dari kaca depan tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup bekerja keras, mungkin ini waktunya kau bersenang-senang, Baek" kata Tao kemudian.

"Ini caraku bersenang-senang Tao, mengurusi mu dan mengatur jadwal ku adalah caraku menghabiskan waktu" jawab Baekhyun sembari mengemudikan mobil.

"Oh ya Tuhan~ kau membuatku terharu Baek~ aku akan memberimu pelukan dan ciuman nanti di apartemen" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Aku menolaknya" sahut Baekhyun.

Selama perjalanan Tao lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan musik. Ia menyenderkan lehernya pada kursi dan memejamkan matanya. Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu didalam jaket yang ia pakai.

" _Ini kan..."_

Sebuah permen lolipop yang Kris berikan padanya tadi pagi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau membeli permen" kata Baekhyun.

"Ini? Aku tidak membelinya"

"Lalu? Bukankah kau tidak pernah menerima pemberian dari orang lain?" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Kris yang memberikannya padaku tadi pagi" aku Tao.

Baekhyun bahkan sampai memutar tubuhnya setelah mendengar ucapan Tao. "Kau menerima sesuatu dari seseorang yang kau temui pertama kali?"

"Hadap depan Baek, aku tidak mau besok kita masuk koran karena kecelakaan"

"Dia langsung pergi setelah memberikan permen ini" lanjut Tao kemudian.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ku temani Tao?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka sampai diapartement Tao.

"Tidak usah Baek, kurasa aku akan tidur lebih awal" jawab Tao.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku sudah mengosongkan jadwal mu untuk esok hari. Kau bisa bersantai seharian" ucap Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan Tao.

 **...**

Seingat Tao, semalam Baekhyun mengatakan kalau hari ini adalah hari liburnya. Dan seharusnya tidak ada seorangpun yang membunyikan bel sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Arghhh..." Tao menggeram kesal karena tidurnya terganggu.

Ia terpaksa bangun dan membuka pintunya. Ingatkan Tao untuk menendang orang yang menganggu hari liburnya ini.

"Kau?"

Tao tidak menyangka siapa yang datang sepagi ini.

"Kau baru bangun?" kata Kris yang tanpa permisi langsung masuk ke dalam apartement Tao.

"Bagaimana kau...?"

"Alamat mu? Aku menanyakannya pada agency mu" ucap Kris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Tao.

"Ku dengar kau hari ini tidak ada jadwal, maka dari itu aku ingin mengajak mu ke suatu tempat" jawab Kris.

"Oh Tuhan. Ajaklah orang lain, aku ingin tidur seharian ini" tolak Tao sambil berusaha mendiring Kris agar keluar dari apartementnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ku traktir makan siang?" Kris masih berusaha membujuk Tao agar ikut dengannya.

"Tidak"

"Makan siang dan es krim?"

Tao berhenti mendorong tubuh tinggi Kris. Ia menatap Kris yang tersenyum.

Tak sampai 30 menit, Tao sudah berada didalam mobil milik Kris.

"Percayalah padaku, kau pasti akan menyukai tempat ini" kara Kris sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Aku akan menendang mu jika tempat itu tidak semenarik yang kau katakan" ujar Tao dengan wajah masam.

Tao merasakan ada yang menepuk pipinya pelan. Rupanya selama perjalanan ia tertidur pulas. Tao membuka matanya dan mendapati sebuah mantel tebal menyelimutinya.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Kris yang membangunkan Tao.

Tao memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ternyata Kris membawanya ke pantai. Tao mengencangkan pakaian hangat yang ia pakai. Angin dingin bertiup cukup kencang hari ini.

"Kau gila? Cuaca sedingin ini, dan kau membawaku ke pantai?" protes Tao namun tetap keluar dari mobil Kris.

"Sesekali kau harus menghirup udara segar seperti ini. Udara pagi sangat baik untuk tubuh mu" kata Kris sambil memandang lautan didepan sana.

Memang Tao akui, akhir-akhir ini ia sibuk dengan jadwal modelnya. Terlebih dengan putusnya hubungannya dengan Kevin, semakin membuat Tao mengurung diri di apartement. Baekhyun sempat menyarankan agar ia pergi ke pantai dan melupakan semuanya, namun Tao menolak.

"Seharusny kita datang saat matahari terbit, pantai ini terlihat lebih indah saat itu" ucap Kris.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu" kata Tao tetap dingin.

"Aku tidak suka dingin, cepat kita kembali ke apartement ku" kata Tao yang sejak tadi merasakan kedinginan.

Tanpa Tao duga, Kris melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada Tao.

"Pakai saja. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca dingin" kata Kris terkesan tidak mau menerima penolakan dari Tao.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" tanya Tao.

"Seperti ini?"

"Selalu baik pada orang yang baru kau temui?"

Kris tersenyum. "Tidak.

 **...**

"Kulihat beberapa Minggu ini kau dekat dengan Kris?" kata Baekhyun yang sibuk menata baju-baju milik Tao.

Tao yang masih merapikan rambutnya, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau sendiri dekat dengan Chanyeol?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Tao"

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan" sanggah Tao.

"Oke. Aku mengaku, aku dan Chanyeol sekarang berkencan" ucap Baekhyun.

"APA?!" teriak Tao terkejut.

"Astaga Tao, bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu?"

"Kau? Berkencan dengan Chanyeol? Sejak kapan?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Kau sendiri? Kapan akan berkencan dengan Kris? Sepertinya dia cukup menyukai mu" kata Baekhyun.

"Entahlah" jawab Tao lemas.

"Masih memikirkan Kevin?" tebak Baekhyun.

Tao terdiam.

"Ini bahkan hampir genap 3 bulan Tao, sampai kapan kau akan memikirkan orang itu? Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu"

Tao tidak membantah ucapan Baekhyun. Memang ia akui, sangat susah untuk melupakan Kevin meski mereka sudah berpisah lama.

"Jangan pikirkan ucapanku, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke pulau Jeju" kata Baekhyun.

 **...**

Para awak media terlihat sudah berkumpul disekitar bandara Incheon. Beberapa model terkenal mulai keluar dari mobil mereka masing-masing. Proyek di pulau Jeju ini memang melibatkan beberapa model terkenal.

"Aku masih mengantuk Baek~" keluh Tao yang duduk dikursi belakang.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu begadang semalaman?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sadar menonton Tv sampai pukul 3 pagi" kata Tao dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Cepat pakai masker dan topimu, kita akan turun"

Tao menuruti perintah Baekhyun. Ia memakai topi dan masker untuk menutupi wajah nya yang mengantuk.

"Hey Baek!" panggil seseorang kejauhan.

Rupanya Chanyeol dan Kris baru saja sampai. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya heboh pada Chanyeol. Tao bertatapan mata dengan Kris yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Tanpa Tao duga, Kris berjalan kearahnya. Beberapa awak media langsung mengambil gambar Kris.

"Untukmu," kata Kris sambil memberikan sebuah permen lolipop.

"Apa kau seorang maniak lolipop?" tanya Tao dibalik masker yang ia pakai.

Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tao, ia justru menarik tangan Tao agar berjalan bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tao melirik para wartawan yang sibuk memotret keduanya.

"Kita akan terlambat jika tidak cepat masuk" jawab Kris.

"Lepaskan tanganku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri"

Namun Kris sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Tao.

Tao menatap kesal Kris yang selalu seenaknya saja seperti ini. Mungkin mereka akan muncul dalam pemberitaan koran beberapa jam lagi.

"Kris menyukai Tao?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Kris serta Tao berjalan didepannya.

"Mungkin saja," jawab Chanyeol.

 **...**

Pemotretan hari ini berjalan lancar. Tao tengah menikmati waktu istirahatnya dengan menyantap bekal makan siang yang Baekhyun buatkan untuknya. Sementara beberapa model masih menjalani pemotretan di pantai.

"Ahh~ lelahnya~" kris tiba-tiba datang dan duduk disamping Tao.

"Apa kau mau membagi bekalmu itu?" tanya Kris yang sepertinya tertarik dengan bekal milik Tao.

Tao langsung memindahkan bekalnya kesisi sebelahnya. Ia tidak mau bekal buatan Baekhyun ini sampai diminta oleh Kris.

"Ayolah~ berikan aku sesuap saja~ perutku sangat lapar sekarang~" Kris coba membujuk Tao dengan bertingkah lucu.

"Mintalah pada Chanyeol" ujar Tao masih menjaga bekalnya dari tangan Kris.

"Chanyeol tidak ada disini, mungkin ia sedang bermesraan dengan Baekhyun" kata Kris.

Tao mengitarkan pandangannya. Ia juga tidak menemukan Baekhyun disana.

"Hanya sesuap saja," kata Tao yang akhirnya luluh dengan permintaan Kris.

Kris mengangguk semangat. Tao mengambil sesuap bekalnya dan mengarahkannya pada Kris.

Ckrek...

Tanpa mereka sadari ada fans yang memotret tepat saat Tao menyuapi Kris.

"Mungkin mulai sekarang aku akan meminta Baekhyun untuk membuatkan ku bekal juga" kata Kris setelah menikmati sesuap dari Tao.

"Tidak boleh" ucap Tao agak keras.

Beberapa model dan fotografer menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Kris setengah menggoda Tao.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Baekhyun manager ku, kenapa ia harus membuatkan mu bekal?" balas Tao.

Kris tertawa lebar.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang membuatkan ku bekal?" tanya Kris sambil mengusap lembut kepala Tao.

Tao melotot kearah Kris. "Memang kau kekasih ku? Jangan seenaknya memerintah orang lain"

"Kalau harus jadi kekasih mu dahulu, agar bisa merasakan bekal buatanmu, aku mau saja"

Ctak...

"Aaww"

Tao memukul kepala Kris dengan sendok yang ia pegang.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak" ancam Tao sambil mengacungkan sendoknya.

"Tao? Kaukah itu?" seorang pria tinggi memanggil Tao dengan akrab.

Tao menoleh dan ternyata orang itu. "Kevin Hyung...?"

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini Tao, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kevin yang tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Tao.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyung. Oya selamat atas pernikahanmu, maaf aku tidak bisa datang" kata Tao berusaha tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tahu jadwal mu pasti sangat padat"

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang wanita cantik menghampiri mereka.

"Perkenalkan Tao, ini istriku. Kami sedang bulan madu disini karena istri ku sedang hamil" ujar Kevin.

Tao tersenyum hambar sambil menjabat tangan wanita itu.

"Sayang, kau harus kembali ke hotel, kau bilang tadi ingin istirahat?" Kris tiba-tiba merangkul pinggang Tao dan memeluknya dari samping.

 **...**

Dengan beralasan tidak enak badan, Kris mengantar Tao kembali ke hotel. Ia juga menghubungi Chanyeol serta Baekhyun.

"Tao? Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Tao yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Siapa Kevin? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Tao?" tanya Kris langsung.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang Kevin?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kami bertemu dengannya dipantai, ia sudah mempunyai seorang istri dan sekarang dalam keadaan hamil. Bisakah kau jelaskan ada hubungan apa antara Tao dan Kevin?"

Baekhyun terlihat ragu untuk menceritakan masa lalu Tao. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Kris.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun. "Si brengsek itu dengan tenangnya mengenalkan Tao pada istrinya"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar Tao melupakan Kevin" kata Baekhyun sembari menatap sendu Tao yang tengah tertidur.

"Tapi aku harap kau dapat membuat Tao melupakan Kevin, Kris. Selama ini Tao tidak pernah dekat dengan siapa pun, tapi ku lihat akhir-akhir ini Tao cukup dekat dengan mu. Apa kau mau membantu Tao, Kris?"

"Tanpa kau minta pun, aku akan membantu Tao melupakan si brengsek itu" ujar Kris.

Tao membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat sekali. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling, semua gelap. Tao tidak tahu berapa jam ia tertidur. Diluar sana sepertinya sedang ada badai.

Jder...

Suara petir menyambar terdengar begitu dekat.

"Tao? Ada apa?" Kris masuk kedalam kamar Tao.

"Kris?" ucap Tao sedikit lega karena ia tidak sendirian.

"Diluar ada badai. Sepertinya pemotretan besok akan dibatalkan" kata Kris.

"Kris?" panggil Tao pelan.

"Ada apa? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Bisakah kau temani aku dulu?" pinta Tao dengan suara pelan.

Kris berniat menggoda Tao. "Tapi sedang mengerjakan sesuatu"

"Aku mohon Kris~" tanpa Tao sadari ia mengeluarkan aegyo yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan pada orang lain, selain Baekhyun tentu saja.

Niat Kris menggoda Tao justru berimbas pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Akan ku temani" kata Kris mengalah.

Jder...

Kali ini petir terdengar sangat kencang.

"Gyaaa..."

Grep...

Tao langsung memeluk pinggang Kris yang berada didekatnya.

"Kau takut petir?" tanya Kris kaget karena Tao tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Ti-tidak. Ak-aku hanya terkejut saja" elak Tao kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

Kris duduk disamping Tao dan menggenggam tangan Tao lembut. "Beri aku satu kesempatan untuk membuat mu melupakannya, Tao"

 **...**

"Panda~" teriak Baekhyun kencang. Beberapa pengunjung di lobi hotel memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau selalu berisik seperti biasa Baek," ucap Tao.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan mu, Tao. Apa semalam kau tidur nyenyak? Semalam badai besar datang, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau tidak ketakutan dengan petir selama badai semalam?"

Tao buru-buru membungkam mulut cerewet Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tao menatap sinis Kris yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Karena badai semalam, pemotretan hari ini dbatalkan. Bagaimana jika kita berkeliling pulau?" usul Chanyeol.

"Aku setuju. Setelah makan pagi, kita jalan-jalan~" Baekhyun mulai heboh lagi.

"Kau ingin sarapan dimana?" tanya Kris pada Tao.

"Aku ingin makan dikamar saja"

"Tunggu kalian," cegah Baekhyun sebelum Kris dan Tao pergi.

"Ada apa Baek?" tanya Tao.

"Sejak kapan kalian akrab? Dan sejak kapan kau Kris menggandeng tangan Tao?" interogasi Baekhyun.

Kris langsung menarik tangan Tao tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun. Semalam Tao memberikan kesempatan pada Kris untuk membantunya melupakan Kevin. Sejujurnya Tao sudah sangat lelah karena tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang sang mantan kekasih.

"Yak kalian! Jelaskan padaku!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baek, biarkan mereka. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruh Kris untuk membantu melupakan Kevin?" kata Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

Setelah badai semalaman, cuaca menjadi cerah meskipun angin dingin masih tertiup cukup kencang. Baekhyun mengusulkan agar mereka pergi ke kebun bunga yang sangat terkenal di pulau Jeju. Namun mereka harus menelan kekecewaan, bunga-bunga disana tidak mekar karena sekarang masih musim dingin.

"Kemana lagi kita?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka peta wisata yang ia miliki. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Gua Manjang?"

 **...**

Beberapa Minggu kemudian wajah Kris dan Tao hari ini menghiasi berbagai macam media elektronik. Foto Tao saat sedang menyuapi Kris waktu itu menjadi halaman utama. Baekhyun sibuk menerima telepon dari para wartawan yang menanyakan kebenaran apakah Kris dan Tao sedang menjalin hubungan.

"Kami akan mengadakan konferensi pers. Silahkan datang dan dengarkan penjelasan kami" ucap Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sejak skandal itu menghiasi media cetak dan elektronik, Kris menghilang. Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi Chanyeol sama sekali. Sedangkan Tao memilih untuk mengurung dirinya dikamar.

"Tao, ini sudah siang. Kau bahkan belum sarapan tadi pagi" panggil Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak lapar" jawab Tao dari dalam kamar.

"Ayolah Tao, jangan mengurung diri seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit" bujuk Baekhyun.

Cklek...

Tao membuka pintu kamarnya. Wajahnya kusut dan matanya sembab. Sepertinya ia baru saja menangis.

"Kemarilah Tao" Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tao langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat dan menangis.

"Hiks...kenapa? Kenapa disaat aku mulai menyukainya, dia menghilang seperti ini?" isak Tao.

Baekhyun mengelus punggung Tao yang bergetar kecil. "Maafkan aku Tao, dulu aku yang meminta Kris untuk mendekati mu agar kau melupakan Kevin. Aku tidak tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi" sesal Baekhyun.

 _ **Kris Wu akhirnya akan memberikan penjelasan mengenai skandal dirinya dengan model Huang Zi Tao. Manager Kris mengatakan, dalam konferensi pers siang ini Kris akan mengenalkan calon tunangannya didepan publik.**_

Sebuah stasiun swasta menayangkan berita ini. Baekhyun dan Tao yang mendengar berita itu langsung terdiam. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka Kris akan berbuat demikian. Beberapa jam menghilang, Kris langsung mengadakan konfrensi pers dan bahkan akan mengumumkan siapa tunangannya.

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu Tao, kau masih memiliki aku disini" Baekhyun semakin memeluk Tao dengan erat.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan dia dan Tao harus hadir dalam konferensi pers yang akan diadakan satu jam lagi.

"Cih, siapa yang sudi datang kesana" umpat Baekhyun.

"Aku akan datang"

"Apa? Kau sudah gila Tao?! Kris pasti akan mempermalukan mu disana! Didepan ratusan wartawan!" seru Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli Baek, aku hanya ingin mendengar penjelasannya dari mulut Kris sendiri" ucap Tao yakin.

Siang itu para wartawan berbondong-bondong datang ke satu tempat. Tempat dimana Kris akan mengadakan konferensi pers.

"Kau yakin akan datang Tao?" tanya Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya karena mereka sudah tiba dilokasi konferensi pers.

"Aku sangat yakin Baek, ayo kita turun"

Begitu Tao keluar dari mobil, awak media langsung mengerubutinya. Para petugas keamanan bahkan sampai kewalahan menghadapi pemburu berita yang sangat antusias itu.

"Chanyeol sudah menyediakan ruangan sendiri untuk kita" kata Baekhyun setelah mereka berhasil masuk kedalam gedung.

 **...**

Konferensi dimulai 10 menit lagi. Tao sudah siap menerima semua kenyataan dan bertekad akan menghadapi Kris dan tunangannya dengan senyuman. Toh akhirnya Kris bisa membuatnya melupakan Kevin.

Baekhyun, Tao, Chanyeol dan Kris memasuki ruangan konferensi pers. Jepretan kamera tak hentinya mengambil gambar mereka berempat. Tao duduk diujung meja dan Kris berada diujung satunya. Pertama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan berbicara lebih dahulu.

"Kami sangat berterima kasih atas kehadiran kalian disini" ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkuk hormat.

Ucapan Chanyeol selanjutnya tidak Tao perhatikan. Tao baru tersadar saat semua kamera mengarah pada dirinya. Tao terlihat bingung karena tidak memperhatikan apa yang Kris bicarakan tadi.

"Dia yang akan menjadi tunanganku" kata Kris sambil menatap kearah Tao.

Tao sendiri menoleh kesamping, memastikan siapa tunangan Kris.

"Huang Zi Tao, dia adalah tunanganku sekarang" ulang Kris.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Setelah berita tentang kami muncul di media, aku segera terbang ke China untuk bertemu dengan orang tua ku dan orang tua Tao, secara resmi aku melamar Tao. Dan kedua orang tua Tao setuju dengan lamaranku. Aku meminta maaf karena terlambat memberikan pernyataan" ucap Kris.

"Apakah kalian terlibat cinta lokasi?" tanya seorang wartawan.

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu" jawab Kris.

"Tao, bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Apakah kau juga menyukai Kris saat kalian pertama bertemu?" tanya wartawan itu lagi.

"Tao tidak menyukai ku saat itu, sering kali Tao justru mengusirku saat aku berada didekatnya" Kris justru yang menjawab pertanyaan untuk Tao.

Beberapa wartawan disana tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi ku yakin sekarang Tao memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan ku" kata Kris menatap Tao yang juga tengah menatap dirinya.

Tidak ada yang menduga kalau Tao akan berjalan mendekati Kris dan langsung mencium Kris saat itu juga. "Aku mencintaimu Kris~" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.

 **...**

Kali ini foto ciuman Kris dan Tao menghiasi media cetak dan elektronik dengan tulisan besar " **Kris dan Tao bertunangan"**

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menciumku langsung" kata Kris yang sedang memeluk Tao dari belakang.

"Itu karena kau membuatku terkejut dan syok dengan pernyataan mu" jawab Tao.

"Oh iya, darimana kau tahu alamat orang tuaku?" tanya Tao.

"Baekhyun dulu sempat memberitahu kota kelahiran mu, dan aku pergi kesana untuk mencarinya. Ibu mu sangat heboh saat melihatku datang"

Tao bisa membayangkan seheboh apa ibunya saat bertemu dengan Kris.

Sejak bertunangan dengan Kris, Tao pindah ke apartement Kris. Mereka menikmati saat-saat berdua dengan tenang. Tao masih mengambil jadwal sebagai model, namun tidak sepadat dulu. Kris melarang Tao untuk berpose terlalu terbuka didepan umum.

"Aku merindukan Baekhyun~" kata Tao pelan.

"Kita akan mengunjungi Baekhyun Minggu depan sayang,"

Menyusul Kris dan Tao bertunangan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol malah sudah menikah sekarang. Mereka tinggal dirumah kecil milik Chanyeol. Setiap satu minggu sekali Tao akan mengunjungi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita segera menikah Tao,"

"Tunggulah 3 bulan lagi setelah kontrak ku habis Kris~"

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu~" Kris bersikap manja pada Tao.

"Jangan kekanakan, wajahmu sangat tidak cocok" ucap Tao kejam.

"Ish...kau kejam sekali~"

Tao mencium bibir Kris sekilas. "Kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya dari sekarang"

 **END**

 **...**

 **HOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /dijejelin kaos kaki**

 **Krisnya jahat? Krisnya php? Siapa Kevin? Gada moment Kristao? Bodo. /digebuk**

 **Cuma iseng nulisnya jadi maapkan saja kalau tidak sesuai harapan.**

 **Agak sedikit pengen gumoh gitu ya, kalo bikin FF romance gini. Kebiasaan bikin Krisnya yang nista TT^TT**

 **Review ya :***


End file.
